Short Stories
by calmingmotions
Summary: A few short stories that I wrote based off OTP prompts. Mostly Malec.
1. Parties and Angry Shadowhunters

**Hello everyone! What this is going to be is short stories that I have written based off of OTP Prompts that I see. Each chapter will be a different story, but most of the stories won't be over a page long. I hope that you enjoy these short stories!**

* * *

Alec and Magnus laid in their bed, cuddling closely and breathing softly. Earlier that day Alec and Magnus had gotten into a fight, resulting in an angry Alec and flustered Magnus. The fight started when Alec found out that Magnus had decided to throw one of his famous parties that night, when they had already made plans to go out and eat together.

Of course Magnus wasn't going to go and cancel his party, he had already set everything up and would be expecting guest to arrive shortly. Their dinner date could wait, or at least that's how Magnus saw it. Alec on the other hand felt like he was being ditched and thrown aside.

As a result of Alec's anger and frustration, the glittery warlock was left with a drunk shadowhunter halfway through the party. So, Magnus dragged an intoxicated Alec into the bedroom and tucked him into bed, hoping that Alec would sleep off the alcohol. But Alec, in his drunken haze, had practically begged Magnus to stay with him. Magnus had complied, feeling guilty for upsetting the shadowhunter in the first place, pulling off his tight tank top and even tighter jeans, then snapping off all of his boyfriend's clothes, aside from underwear, as well.

And now here they were, holding tightly to each other and listening to the party going on outside the locked door. Magnus felt Alec stir beside him before he felt the shadowhunter gently kiss his neck, then nuzzle against the area affectionately.

"I could beat the shit out of you for canceling our plans." He heard Alec mumble. The words shocked Magnus into silence for a moment.

"I know," Magnus replied, knowing just how powerful Alec was, especially when angered or provoked. "I'll make sure we have our dinner date eventually."

So he pulled Alec closer, which should have been impossible considering how close they already were. He felt Alec sigh, content, then Magnus closed his eyes. And they fell asleep there, under the canary yellow covers, with Magnus praying his boyfriend wouldn't kill him in the morning for letting him get drunk.

* * *

 **Prompt, or a summary of what inspired this short story:**

 **Imagine Person A cuddling next to Person B. Person A leans up and kisses Person B's neck, then whispers into Person B's ear "I could beat the shit out of you." Person B looks down at Person A and replies by saying "I know."**


	2. Bars and Late Dates

**Hello again, I hope that you liked the first short story! I have a lot of fun writing these, so I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

Alec sat on the tall bar stool, waiting for Jace, Isabelle and Clary to show up. They were already about ten minutes late, and Alec had begun to wonder if they had forgotten. He looked up when he heard people starting to raise their voices behind him.

He turned to see whom he believed to be the manager yelling at a man who sat at one of the tables. Let's just say that said man was absolutely gorgeous. Dark hair, tan skin, covered in glitter, and his eyes were stunning. Bright green around the edge of the iris while what looked to be gold around the pupil. The only strange thing was that his eyes seemed to have slit pupils, like a cat.

Alec listened in on the conversation, also noticing many other people around him cast their gazes towards the loud voices.

"I must insist that you leave, sir. You've been here for too long and are holding up this table that could be used for other customers." The manager said, looking almost beet red with anger, but still keeping his voice relatively calm.

"I must insist that you let me stay," the glittery man insisted, flashing a winning smile. "My date is just running late, they're going to arrive any minute now."

"Sir, you have been here for an hour. You have been holding up this table that other customers need to use." The manager said. The glittery man argued against the manager, and Alec couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy. He knew how it felt to be forgotten or dismissed. Alec felt that he should help the man out as the two argued, even if it did anger the glittery man that another man came to his aid to pose as his date.

So Alec stood up and walked over to the table, leaving his half empty drink at it's place on the counter. He slid into the chair across from the glittery man and was immediately greeted with a sudden silence as both the glittery man and the manager stared at the newcomer.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in traffic." Alec lied. It was probably the best lie he'd ever told, considering that he rarely lied, or at least did any good at it. The glittery man seemed to immediately catch on.

"Don't worry about it, I was able to fend off all the other people flirting with me for long enough." He replied. The manager looked at them for a moment as they struck up a conversation before he turned with a defeated look and left the table. The glittery man waited until the manager was out of hearing distance before he stopped the small talk. He looked Alec dead in the eyes, and that was when Alec realized that the man's eyes were indeed very cat-like.

Alec suddenly felt very nervous, realizing just how many eyes were watching him and what he had just done. He probably should have thought this through more. What Alec just did, helping out the man, was something very unAlec-like. He would normally stay out of something like that, wait until the matter was resolved, but instead he had just rushed in the help.

The man smiled at Alec, a mischievous smile that set Alec's nerves on edge. The man was bound to be a downworlder of some sort, maybe even a demon.

"I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and you are?" The glittery man, Magnus, asked raising an eyebrow with the same smirk dancing across his face.

"Alec." He replied.

"Alec," Magnus, who Alec now knew was a warlock, said, as if testing the word. "Is that short for Alexander?" Alec nodded. He felt like crawling into the floor and dying on the spot. The man was looking at him so intensely that he swore that he was piercing through him. It didn't help that other people were staring too, and he had a feeling that some onlookers were saying some nasty things behind his back.

"Alexander. That's quite a nice name. Would you like to get out of here Alexander?" Magnus asked, emphasizing Alec's full name. Magnus' eyes gleamed brightly as Alec nodded hesitantly, and before Alec got the chance to say anything else, they were walking down the busy streets of New York as Magnus talked about how much fun they were going to have.

* * *

 **Prompt, or a summary of what inspired this story:**

 **Imagibe Person A is waiting at the bar of a trending restaurant for dinner with friends when they see a distressed Person B sitting alone at a nearby table and begging the manager _just five more minutes please my date must be running late_. As the manager is just about to ask Person B to vacate the table, Person A feels bad and walks over, pretending to be Person B's date.**


	3. Teachers and Shippers

**Hello everyone, I am going to be gone for another week and I don't think I will have a chance to upload any new chapters of my current story called Scales. So, since I'm going to be gone, I'm going to upload this for now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They were working as teachers at the same school, a shadowhunter and downworlder school that had been established years after the wars. Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane were both teachers. Mr. Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, taught how to properly attend to any injury that they could receive in a fight, as well as archery. Mr. Bane, Magnus Bane, taught warlocks of all ages how to control their magic, as well as a having fashion class during the lunch period, but that wasn't quite as important.

All the students saw the two teachers cast longing glances at each other, they saw the way they looked at each other yearningly. Mr. Bane would always walk into Mr. Lightwood's room to borrow supplies that he didn't actually need, and sometimes he remained in there for longer than necessary. Mr. Lightwood would always call for Mr. Bane if something was wrong, such as a technological problem or he simply couldn't remember where he put something.

While some shadowhunters weren't sure how to feel about their teachers subtle flirting, almost all the girls loved it. You could hear them whispering though out the hallways. 'Did you see the way they look at each other?' 'Did you see Mr. Bane come into Mr. Lightwood's room before his fashion class yesterday?' 'Did you see how Mr. Lightwood dropped the stapler and Mr. Bane picked it up for him?'. Even the simplest of things drove the shippers crazy.

While all the girls gossiped away, the warlocks who studied at the school were all hoping that Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood would get together. They would ask Mr. Bane if they could use the restroom, just to meet in the hallway and form a plan to get the two together. At one point the warlocks had locked the two in a closet together, resulting in a very flushed Mr. Lightwood and a smirking Mr. Bane. That had just encouraged the warlocks.

It was far too obvious one day when a new vampire joined the school and had flirted with Mr. Lightwood, much to the teacher's discomfort. Mr. Bane had sent the boy to the principal's office and glared at him as the vampire made his way down the hallway, blue sparks shooting out of his hands. Let's just say that the shippers were practically screaming when Mr. Bane had come into the room to check on Mr. Lightwood, sending him a few possessive looks as he made his way back to his class.

Let's just say that when Mr. Bane presented Mr. Lightwood with flowers, asking Mr. Lightwood if he would be his valentine, the entire school was in chaos. The hallways were filled with noise as students chatted excitedly about the two, and they learned just about nothing for a week since they would ignore their teacher's words and simply watch Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood interact. Short glances, soft sighs, a hand brushing against another hand.

The students had gotten even more excited when Mr. Bane took Mr. Lightwood out to lunch. The two didn't come back for the rest of the day and the school ended up having to call in some substitutes. The next day Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane arrived in the same car, Mr. Bane helping a tired looking Mr. Lightwood out of the car, even carrying his Valentine's teaching supplies for him. Throughout the day Mr. Lightwood had received numerous texts, which all made him smile and glance across the hall towards Mr. Bane's class.

Eventually the two announced that they were engaged, which most students knew since they had seen the brilliant white wedding ring that adorned Mr. Lightwood's finger days before the announcement. Everyone congratulated the two, even some people who didn't enjoy the thought of two men in a relationship wished them luck. Mr. Lightwood had beamed throughout the day, as well as Mr. Bane.

Eventually Mr. Bane became Mr. Lightwood, although they called him Mr. L since there was already a Mr. Lightwood. Life was good for them, and especially good for the students.

* * *

 **Prompt, or a summary of what inspired this short story:**

 **We're both teachers and our students ship us.**


End file.
